a pair of pigeons
by DDIMINI0N
Summary: Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin selama tujuh hari. Jimin adalah anak yang lugu, polos, dan bersinar sama seperti merpati. "kenapa kau memberikannya untukku?" Yoongi memandang tak mengerti, "karena kau adalah biru sekaligus hijauku, Yoongi". [yoonmin] [jimin yoongi] [yaoi] [boyslove]


YoonMin Fanfiction

.

.

.

.

shiteujimmo present

.

.

.

.

Yoongi X Jimin

.

.

.

.

Pertengahan antara musim panas dan musim hujan di tahun 2016.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama.

Ini dia, Min Yoongi si lelaki sinis. Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun, bekerja disebuah perusahaan musik ternama di South Korea.

Min Yoongi, pemuda yang menjalin kasih dengan melodi-melodi menggairahkan selama enam tahun terakhir.

Min Yoongi, percaya akan musiknya. Melalui gelombang lantunan ritme mendebarkan hati jutaan penikmat musik di negerinya.

Dia, Min Yoongi. Mengaku selama dua puluh empat tahun terakhir, belum pernah merasakan yang orang lain rasakan ; debaran jantung menggila, rasa euforia berlebihan, bahkan hangatnya hati akibat perilaku seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat dingin seperti tak pernah terjamah sekalipun.

Menurutnya, semua itu hanya omong kosong. Tidak ada yang benar-benar ia percayai di dunia ini. Termasuk ayahnya yang sudah mengkhianati ibunya, dan menikahi wanita lain.

Pertengahan musim panas kali ini ia habiskan dengan menghirup udara pagi di taman kota, memangku sebuah notes kecil juga bolpoint yang ia selipkan disaku bajunya.

Matanya memandang jalanan, lalu langit biru pudar yang menjadi tontonan menariknya kali ini. Disana, ia sekilas melihat matahari beserta pendar cantik disekelilingnya. Sungguh, inilah yang paling disukai lelaki ini.

Semuanya. Ia menyukai langit dari pagi menjelang malam, dari putih bersih hingga abu-abu kelam. Tidak ada waktu yang terlewatkan untuk melihat langitnya.

Indah, akunya.

Sesuai rencananya, hari ini adalah hari yang bagus untuk menulis hitam diatas putih.

Yea, disini.

Dilembaran kertas putih.

Menorehkan setiap frasa dipikirannya yang berlarian kalang-kabut. Menjejalkan hasil tulisan tak tertata rapi untuk dijadikan penggalan sebaris kalimat.

Yoongi sedang tenggelam dalam lamunannya, lalu seseorang sengaja membuat pergerakkan secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoongi berdesis tak suka.

Orang asing itu tersenyum sesaat, "hallo" ia melambai sebentar, mengambil tempat kosong disamping Yoongi.

Yoongi melirik sekilas pada orang itu, dikedua telinganya sedang terpasang sebuah _earphone_ kecil. Sangat cocok dengan penampilan pemuda itu.

"apa aku menggagumu?" dengan nada bertanya, ia menatap mata Yoongi.

 _Sangat, sangat mengganggu._ "tidak"

Orang itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini sedikit kurang senang karena hanya mendapat jawaban dingin. Jadi, ia memilih diam daripada mendapatkan sakit hati lebih dalam lagi.

Selama kurang lebih dua jam, keduanya hanya diam dan hanyut dalam kegiatan masing-masing, sampai satu per satu dari mereka pulang tanpa memberi salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua.

Kali ini Yoongi masih betah untuk kembali ke taman kota. Butuh alasan? _It's classic,_ disini sejuk dan nyaman, katanya.

Disini adalah tempat untuk liburan musim panas terpraktis dan terdekat yang dia tahu. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke Pulau Jeju, Nami, atau Daegu tempat kelahirannya. Cukup duduk disini, dibangku panjang yang menjadi ikon favoritnya selama di taman.

Hari ini ia membawa beberapa camilan dan satu cup _Macchiato_. Melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, ia mulai menulis beberapa penggalan kata dinote kecilnya.

Dia menoleh kesamping ketika merasakan kursinya bergetar sebentar, orang itu datang lagi, "hallo lagi!" sapanya. Masih memasang _earphone_ seperti hari kemarin. Mungkin memang gayanya, atau bagaimana?

Yoongi fokus kembali pada notes-nya, "ya" ia mengangguk malas.

Orang itu mendengus mendengar jawaban Yoongi, lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Yoongi menyapu pandangannya kedua penjuru taman. Pergi? Pikirnya.

"Baaaaaa!" Yoongi melompat kaget. Tidak, Yoongi salah. Dia tidak pergi. Dia. hanya. ingin. mengerjai. Yoongi.

Pemuda itu terkikik, "kau mencariku 'kan? kan? kan?" matanya tenggelam bersamaan saat kedua bibirnya memamerkan senyum merekah. Dikedua tangannya memegang masing-masing ice cream _flavour chocolate_ dan _vanilla_.

Oh, jadi ia benar-benar pergi... untuk membeli ice cream?

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka , "jangan mengerjai orang yang tidak kau kenal," intonasinya datar. "tidak sopan." lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lugu. Menempati lagi tempat duduknya lalu mengulum bibir, "aku" ujarnya terjeda "minta maaf".

Si surai hitam pekat mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, "apa?"

"maaf," pemuda itu menyodorkan ice cream _vanilla_ -nya pada Yoongi.

"tidak perlu," tolak Yoongi halus.

Pemuda itu bersih keukeuh, "kau tidak merasa kehaus-, maksudku... kepanasan?"

"Sudah punya ini" Yoongi mengudarakan kopinya, lalu menyesapnya perlahan.

Pemuda itu merengut, "tidak! maksudku... ini musim panas, dan kau meminum kopi panas di siang yang terik ini?" alisnya menukik, "apa tidak salah?"

 _Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah selama itu adalah Macchiato-nya._

"ini favoritku", setelah isinya tandas, Yoongi melempar cup bekasnya ke tong sampah yang jaraknya sekitaran lima meter dengan lemparan mulus. Wow. Jimin berdecak kagum, "apa kau pemain bola basket?" tanyanya tak menyadari ice cream-nya telah mencair mengenai cordingan putihnya.

Matanya melebar," Yak yak! Bagaimana ini?!" Kabel _earphone_ -nya bergoyang karena ia melompat-lompat panik.

"tidak, jangan bergerak seperti itu. Kau akan menumpahkan ice cream-nya!" Yoongi membeo.

Si surai abu-abu dengan degradasi terang dan pekat bergumam 'oops' samar.

 _Hiperbola_ sekali, pikir Yoongi.

Si pemilik foxy gelap menghela napas panjang, "kemarikan, biar aku yang memakannya" Yoongi menarik tangan kanan pemuda itu agar duduk kembali dibangku dan segera mengambil ice cream flavour vanilla untuk di lahapnya. Si pemuda diam-diam tersenyum.

Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu teringat sesuatu, "Ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi!"

Hari ketiga.

"kau tahu, kita bahkan belum berkenalan sampai saat ini," Yoongi yang tadi tenggelam dalam lembaran notesnya mendongak, mendapati sang pemuda yang memandang langit oranye.

Belum berkenalan sudah sedekat ini, lucu sekali. Yoongi terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan si pemuda, "Min Yoongi" tegasnya.

Si pemuda menoleh dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "ya?"

Si lelaki sinis terkekeh sekali lagi, membuat pemuda dihadapannya hanyut dalam tawa mempesona, "bodoh, namaku Yoongi" ujarnya seraya menatap balik kedua mata pemuda itu.

Si pemilik foxy cokelat gelap menelan ludah gugup, "O-oh" tangannya sibuk membenarkan earphone yang hampir lepas dari telinganya, "namaku, Park Jimin."

Yoongi tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan gelombang gairah dalam debaran jantungnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Park"

.

.

.

.

Hari keempat.

Kali ini, entah mengapa semua terlihat lebih terburu-buru. Udara pengap, dan suhu mendingin. Lalu... secara tiba-

tiba rintik hujan turun tanpa peringatan.

Nah, sudah mulai memasuki musim hujan, rupanya.

Yoongi sudah dulu di Kedai dekat taman untuk berteduh, sekalian membeli sesuatu untuk menghangatkan badan. Ia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorangㅡmaksudku ia benar-benar sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba lonceng yang tergantung dipintu masuk kedai berbunyi, pertanda ada pengunjung datang. Oh, park Jimin rupanya.

Yoongi melambai untuk mendapatkan atensi Jimin, yang dimaksud segera menghampiri dengan keadaan setengah basah. " _Hmpth_ , apa kau membawa baju ganti?" Jimin menyuarakan batinnya, sehabis meletakkan tas ransel ke meja.

Melihatnya prihatin, Yoongi segera menjawab 'tidak' dengan nyaring.

"tapi kau bisa memakai ini," Yoongi memasangkan sebuah bannie beserta jaket kepada Jimin.

 _Ini hangat, sangat hangat. Apalagi hatinya._

"tapi, kau?" Jimin mengernyit lalu menunjuk tubuh Yoongi.

"aku sama sekali tidak terkena air hujan, lagipula disini ada penghangat ruangan" si pucat tersenyum tulus.

Keduanya larut dalam kesenangan masing-masing. Jimin yang menegak pelan coklat panasnya sembari memperhatikan bagaimana cara hujan terjatuh mengenai aspal jalanan diluar sana, dan Yoongi yang sibuk dengan bolpoint dan notes-nya. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa Yoongi selalu membawa kedua benda itu, tapi biarlah.

Jimin menghela, bernapas, menciptakan melodi di antara keheningan kedai yang cukup sepi.

Si senyum _gummy_ mengamati, lagi-lagi mendapati Jimin memandang langit abu-abu pekat diatas sana. Lalu, secara tidak sengaja, pandangannya bertubrukan dengan earphone yang tidak pernah ditanggalkan si empunya.

"kau... tidak pernah lepas dari benda itu, ya?" Yoongi berbisik, angin membawa suaranya ketelinga Jimin.

Jimin menoleh, mamandang jauh mata Yoongi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti mendesak untuk keluar dari matanya, berair. Ia meraba _earphone_ -nya dengan gerakan lembut, " _never_ " bisiknya tak kalah lirih.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _a_!" Jimin menampakkan senyumnya, kemudian menarik diri kearah Yoongi. Mendekat, matanya lagi-lagi menyipit akibat mengangkat pipi terlalu tinggi oleh senyum. "kenapa disini?"

"terlalu panas, hanya untuk berteduh" sekalipun Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin, setidaknya ia tidak mengabaikan Jimin yang menemaninya selama hampir seminggu ini. Omong-omong, mereka sedang berada disudut taman. Cahaya sedang terik sekali, kalau kalian mau tahu. Jadi, Yoongi duduk dirumput kering, dibawah pohon beringin disana.

Melakukan apa yang Yoongi juga lakukan, Jimin merasakan bagaimana rumput beserta angin melingkupi kulit, juga telapak kakinya.

Yoongi kali ini tidak membawa notes-nya, jadi yang hanya ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah menghirup segar aroma rumput, _petrichor_ , juga memandang wajah lugu Jimin. Terlalu polos, bersih, dan dalam sekejap saja mampu membuat orang terpikat oleh senyumnya.

"aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Yoongi mengamati tangan Jimin yang bergerak masuk ke sakunya, hingga mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Putih, kecil, bersih. Sama persis seperti Jimin.

 _Apa itu sungguh untuknya?_

"kenapa harus benda ini?" yang dimaksud berpindah ke tangan Yoongi, lalu matanya memandang Jimin dengan banyak kerutan didahi. Jimin tertawa, sekilas saja, tapi mampu menyengat Yoongi.

"tidak tahu", si pemberi menggeleng. "hanya saja dulu ada sepasang kakek-nenek yang memberiku itu. Kau boleh memberikan itu kepada orang yang kau sayang, karena dengan begitu, mereka akan tetap saling menyayangi bahkan jika sampai mati sekalipun, itu kata mereka. Seperti pengikat hubungan, kurasa." Jimin mengendikkan bahunya tak tahu-menahu.

"gantungan kunci burung merpati?" Yoongi berbisik.

"ya" jimin menangguk, "aku juga mempunyainya." Ia menunjukkan gantungan yang ia rubah sebagai liontin indah pada kalungnya.

"lalu kenapa kau memberikannya untukku?"

"karena hanya kau yang membuatku merasakan banyak warna biru dan hijau hingga saat ini"

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi memunculkan lebih banyak kerutan diantara sekat kedua alisnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ke enam.

Kali ini mereka berpindah tempat lagi. Alasannya bukan karena hujan, bukan karena terik matahari, tapi kemauan Jimin sendiri.

Yoongi menatapi kubangan air besar dihadapannya, juga gerak-gerik tangan Jimin yang melempar batu kerikil dari melambung ke udara hingga mencapai dasarnya. _Yup_ , mereka sedang di tepi danau.

Telinga Yoongi sayup-sayup menangkap bunyi gelombang air, angin yang membelai rumput, hingga napas berat si pemuda disebelahnya.

 _ada apa sebenarnya?_

"aku bersyukur masih ada merpati disini" Jimin berbicara diatas ketenangan, membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Sehingga saat melirik, segera saja ia mendapati Jimin tengah menopang tubuh dengan wajah mendongak tengah menatapi langit biru pudar.

 _dimana? dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya_.

"kau.. kau merpatiku, Yoon" kali ini Jimin menutup matanya, merasakan tiupan angin yang menggores pipinya secara perlahan.

"aku sangat berterima kasih kau tidak menolakku, walaupun awalnya iya" Jimin tertawa, tanpa Yoongi tau apa sebabnya.

 _aku tidak mengerti, kau bicara apa?_

"mungkin kita akan jarang bertemu setelah ini" ada jeda sebentar, menghela napas "aku sibuk, kau pun begitu."

"aku akan mengusahakan kita bertemu setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu" Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia berbicara seperti itu. Hanya saja, sesuatu seperti telah menjatuhi puluhan beton tepat didadanya.

 _aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin kita tetap bisa bertemu_

"tidak perlu" Jimin lagi-lagi bernapas berat, mengulum senyum sebentar.

"ada sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui dariku, Yoon"

.

.

.

.

Hari ketujuh

Jimin membuktikan perkataannya, benar-benar terjadi. Seharian ini Yoongi selalu ada ditaman, dan selama itu pula Yoongi tidak menemukan lelaki si rambut perak itu.

Hari berikut-berikutnya sama pula. Yoongi selalu menunggunya setiap siang menjelang sore, namun yang ditemuinya hanya seberkas memori saat bersama Jimin dulu.

 _Jimin, tolong kembalilah_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah hari minggu. Tepat tujuh hari setelah Jimin tidak lagi menemaninya di taman kota. Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah berat, menghela napas. Kenapa juga ia kesini jika hanya membuatnya merasa rindu pada pemuda itu?

Langkahnya memelan, berdiri disamping bangku putih panjang yang sering diduduki olehnya bersama Jimin dulu. Matanya menyipit, mendapati sesuatu yang berwana kontras menempel pada bangku.

s _ticky notes?_

Orang gila mana yang membuat surat cinta dan menempelkannya dibangku taman?

 _Haha_. Yoongi tertawa meledek.

Namun kemudian, tangannya terjulur, mengambil kertas nyentrik perpaduan antara warna biru dan hijau itu.

 _Ini sebuah surat, tapi kenapa ada.. namaku?_

 _._

 _Yoongi, hal yang kukatakan tempo hari benar-benar terjadi kan? Aku benar-benar tidak menemuimu seminggu ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui dariku, aku pernah bilang begitu kan? Maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya melewati surat ini._

 _Yoongi, kau tau alasanku selalu memakai earphone?_

 _Aku suka tempat ramai_

 _Aku suka berisik_

 _Aku nyaman dengan tempat terang dan hangat_

 _Namun sebaliknya,_

 _Aku tidak suka keheningan_

 _Aku membenci tempat sepi_

 _Aku mengutuk ruangan gelap dan malam hari_

 _Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan dimalam hari. Ibuku mati karena gila, penyebabnya tentu karena ditinggal ayah. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, dia tidak bisa menangkap suaraku. Yang memenuhi telinganya hanya kesunyian. Beberapa hari setelahnya ibuku benar-benar mati. Jungkook dan Taehyung juga meninggalkanku. Mereka bilang akan selalu disampingku, tapi nyatanya mereka juga sama seperti kedua orangtuaku. Mereka pergi karena dibunuh. Diambil jantungnya, hatinya, ginjalnya. Lalu membuangnya begitu saja diruangan gelap_

 _Aku benci hidupku. Aku memakai earphone karena aku suka musik. Yang berisik, yang jauh dari kata hening. Aku menyukainya. Maaf karena setelah hari itu aku mengilang tanpa sebab._

 _Sekarang.. ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, Yoon_

 _Selama ini aku mempunyai penyakit._

 _Kanker otak_

 _Ini belum parah, namun aku tahu cepat atau lambat akan menjadi semakin parah. Aku hanya takut. Aku takut yang suatu hari nanti yang aku rasakan hanya keheningan, gelap, dan ketakutan. Lalu.. aku berpikir, apa gunanya aku bertahan dan meminum semua obat-obatan itu jika akhirnya aku juga akan mati? Jadi, kenapa aku menahan sakit dan bertahan lebih lama lagi jika aku tahu aku juga akan seperti mereka? Tidak ada yang berbeda. Semua sama. Akhirnya aku juga akan mati._

 _Maaf jika keputusanku salah, aku hanya tidak mau menahan sakit yang lebih dari ini._

 _Yoongi, terima kasih telang menjadi biru dan hijauku. Kau membuatku bertahan meski hanya tujuh hari._

 _._

Mata Yoongi memanas, ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari sana, berair. Lututnya menubruk rumput basah, dingin yang dirasakannya. Tangannya meraba leher. Ia juga menggunakan gantungan burung merpati itu untuk liontin kalungnya.

 _kau tidak harus seperti ini, Jimin_

 _Tetap jaga merpati itu untukku. Tetaplah ingat aku sebagai merpatimu juga. Merpati yang kehilangan auranya. Gelap dan legam._

 _Teruslah menyimpanku disudut hatimu. Jangan menangis, aku tahu kau adalah lelaki yang kuat. Terimakasih telah bersamaku selama seminggu._

 _Kau adalah hijau dan biruku._

 _Jangan menangis terlalu banyak, merpatiku._

 _Park Jimin_

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Yoongi tahu Park Jimin meninggal karena overdosis obat-obatan.

 _Aku akan tetap mengingatmu sebagai pribadi yang riang dan hangat. Damailah disana, merpatikuㅡMin Yoongi._

End


End file.
